The present invention relates to a non-lethal wireless stun projectile system, and more specifically to a projectile that is launched from a conventional weapon; upon impact with a human target the system stuns and disables the target by applying a pulsed electrical charge. The electric round is defined as non lethal ammunition directed to incapacitate a human, to prevent him from moving for a short time, to prevent him from committing a crime and to allow authorized personnel to arrest the target.
The electric projectile operates by transmitting electric pulses to the target, paralyzing the target for a short time without clinical after effects. Upon impact the projectile attaches itself to the target and gives the same effect as a regular handle electrical shocker. The pulses of electrical current produced by the projectile are significantly lower than the critical cardio-vibration level and therefore the electric pulses are non-lethal. The electrical pulses cause neuromuscular-disruption, which incapacitates a living object.
The current invention also includes a novel thin film technology transformer and thin film technology battery. The transformer and battery are smaller and lighter than conventional transformers and batteries with similar power output. The small high power transformer and battery are necessary in order to produce an electrical shock capable of stunning a human being with a device the size of a conventional bullet.
Increasing attacks on unarmed civilian targets around the world have put governments and law enforcement officials into a difficult position. It is necessary to quickly and effectively stop terrorists and avoid civilian injury, but terrorists are hard to distinguish from innocent civilians and terrorists strike in areas that are not suitable to the positioning of large forces of dedicated guards. Therefore, in order to stop terrorists quickly before they can cause devastating damage, some police forces have adopted a “shoot them in the head” policy. Obviously, such a policy can lead to civilian casualties and controversy. On the other hand, caution in such cases can lead to massive civilian casualties as well as the death of the arresting officer. Also police often desire to apprehend a suspect who is fleeing. Obviously lethal force is inappropriate, but to allow a dangerous criminal to escape is also undesirable.
Therefore law enforcement officials seek a non-lethal weapon that can stop a terrorist without killing innocent civilians. One such weapon, currently popular, is commercialized under the trademark TASER gun [the weapon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,463 issued Apr. 9, 1974 and now expired and U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,132 issued Feb. 24 1981 and now expired, improvements of the weapon have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,867 issued Aug. 5 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,412 issued Oct. 21, 2003]. The TASER gun shoots two darts with barbed electrodes connected to by wires to the gun body. The wires supply a pulsed electrical potential between the two darts. When both darts hit a target, the barbed electrodes penetrate skin or clothing. An electric circuit is completed and current flows through the target between the electrodes, incapacitating the target. The obvious disadvantages of the TASER gun are 1) the range is limited to the length of the wires 2) both darts must hit the target or the gun has no effect 3) movement of the target or the gun can produce tension on the wires, ripping the electrodes from the target and ending the stunning effect 4) the weapon is difficult to reload and can not be used again quickly in case one of the darts misses the targets, or if it becomes necessary to stun a second target 5) the TASER gun is a dedicated weapon and is very inconvenient for regular police officers who are also required to carry a conventional weapon.
What is needed is a projectile that can be used without hesitation in situations where it may be difficult to absolutely identity or isolate a target. Ideally the projectile should incapacitate the target at a variety of ranges, should be easily loaded fired and reloaded into a conventional firearm (for example an automatic 45 caliper pistol, an M16 assault rifle, a revolver, a standard issue police pistol, or a shotgun) and the projectile should not cause permanent injury. Furthermore, it is desirable that the target remains incapacitated for a few minutes (long enough to secure the area and take the target into custody).
The projectile should be characterized by the following properties:                a. no clinical after effects;        b. wireless (which means not requiring a wire attachment to a stationary power source);        c. self powered;        d. fired from standard/in use weapons without any change in the weapon;        e. ballistic performance similar to standard ammunition;        f. may be stored and handled safely like standard ammunition;        g. may be stored for long time periods (on the order of months or years);        h. can be adapted to different calibers.        